Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that includes a short-distance wireless communication unit and performs predetermined processing according to an access received by wireless communication, such as NFC (short-distance wireless communication).
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image forming apparatuses equipped with various wireless communication functions has come into the market. For example, an image forming apparatus equipped with a wireless communication function, such as NFC, wireless LAN, or Bluetooth (registered trademark), is known. There has been proposed a method of easily performing printing from a communication terminal, such as a smartphone, which is similarly equipped with the NFC function, using such an image forming apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-184296).
In the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-184296, when it is detected that a communication terminal is located in an NFC communication area, the image forming apparatus establishes NFC communication, and exchanges information for changing the NFC communication to communication based on a high-speed communication method, such as wireless LAN communication or Bluetooth (registered trademark). Then, the image forming apparatus establishes high-speed communication with the communication terminal based on the exchanged information to thereby receive print data from the communication terminal, and executes printing.
To easily perform printing in this image forming apparatus, it is necessary to set required information in advance in an NFC module installed in the image forming apparatus as NDEF (NFC Data Exchange Format) data.
The NDEF data is formed by a plurality of NDEF records, and each NDEF record stores information, such as device identification information for uniquely identifying the image forming apparatus from the communication terminal, or connection information for performing connection using Bluetooth (registered trademark). Further, the NDEF data and the NDEF records forming the NDEF data have various contents depending on a function realized by the NFC module.
For example, in a case where a predetermined application is desired to be automatically started on the communication terminal side, an NDEF record for calling the corresponding application is stored. Note that details of the format and others of the NDEF data and the NDEF record are defined by the NFC forum which is the standard organization.
Incidentally, there is a case where it is desired to start a different application on the communication terminal side, by using one of a plurality of applications installed in the image forming apparatus using the NFC module. For such a case, there has been proposed, for example, a method of causing the image forming apparatus to generate NDEF data in which an NDEF record for automatically starting an application A is stored as a top record and an NDEF record for automatically starting another application B is stored as a next record.
However, analysis processing performed on the NDEF data depends on the specification and implementation of the communication terminal. Further, the communication terminals include one which does not take into account a case where the NDEF record for automatically starting an application is stored at a location other than the top of the records. In such a communication terminal, only the application A is automatically started, but the application B cannot be automatically started.